Bewitched
by Lilly Monroe
Summary: I knew right then that this night couldn’t end without tasting every inch of that woman. I didn’t care if it was wrong. If I only had this one night, I was going to make the most of it. Halloween/Lemony goodness. AU.


**This is the result of the inability to sleep, the Halloween spirit & Listening to "Thriller" over and over again. **

**This is for my roommate, my best friend who's wanted an Emmett/Alice one shot. I hope I don't disappoint darling! **

**

* * *

****Bewitched **

I've always loved this holiday.

Okay, okay so not everyone thinks that Halloween is a holiday, but those people are idiots. If there's a celebration and good times to be had then it's a fucking holiday in my book.

Even as a human, Halloween had always been one of my favorite days of the year. The chance to dress like someone completely unlike yourself, playing games with your friends and trying to flirt with the cutest girl in town was always too good to pass up.

They say that when someone's changed from human to immortal vampire, they retain a lot of their human characteristics. My love of this day was one of those things that never faded away.

Unfortunately for me, my wife doesn't feel the same. As much as I love Rosalie, she can be so damn uptight sometimes. I mean yea, I know she doesn't exactly love this life, but there's nothing she can do about it now. I know she loves me back, but I also know that she would trade me in an instant for a chance at being human again. To a certain extent, I feel the same. I wouldn't trade her, but I'd give anything for just one night to be human again.

Walking into the living room, I found it buzzing with activity. Scanning the room, I saw all the members of my family sitting around doing something. For the most part, it all had to do with Nessie, my brother's daughter. I loved my little niece, she was such the little trouble maker. Bella and Edward sure had their hands full with that little one, but they gave her everything minus the moon and stars.

"Emmy!" She called my attention as I came and sat down beside her. She was sitting on the couch, twisted with Alice behind her as she combed her hair. "Are you excited for tonight??" Her smile was wide and excitement twinkled in her eyes.

"You know it sweetheart." I ruffled her hair and Alice shot me a playful glare.

"Is that what you're wearing Emmett?" Alice seemed genuinely pissed off when she took in my attire. "I refuse to go out with you dressed in jeans."

I waved my hand at her dismissively. This year, Alice and I were taking Nessie trick or treating. Since she was old enough, Edward and Bella wouldn't let anyone else take her. They were extremely protective of her. Which, I suppose I would be too if she were my daughter. Though, between those two and Jacob, she was pretty much secure at all hours.

"Well, I could always grab my stripper costume…"

"Emmett!" Edward hissed, clearly displeased at me talking like that in front of his daughter. Please, that little girl had heard far worse before. Before he had a chance to rip my head off, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of more trick or treaters.

"I got it!" Jumping up, I ran towards the door, grabbing the bowel of candy along the way.

"Oh no you don't, you're not even dressed!" Alice's arms were around my neck in a flash, her legs wrapped around my waist as well. "Give me the candy Emmett!" Not giving in, I just opened the door with her still wrapped around me. There was a group of kids standing there, odd looks on their faces.

"What," I laughed as I tossed candy into their bags "haven't you heard of the man with a monkey on his back?"

"Hey!" She flicked me behind the ear, smiling at the kids. "Happy Halloween!" They laughed at us, but praised us for having the good kind of candy. Well hell, did they think the Cullens were going to give out the cheap shit? No way, not if Alice had anything to do with it.

Hopping down from my back, I actually took in what Alice was wearing. Though I should've expected it, one look at her in her costume and I felt my jeans grow tight right away. What the fuck! This was Alice, my sister…someone who wasn't my wife!

She seemed to notice me staring and she had a smug little smile on her face. Dressed as Alice in Wonderland, she was clad in a tiny blue dress that hit her mid thigh. Her legs were encased in black and white striped knee highs and she was wearing a pair of delicious fuck me black heels. All of that combined with the blue pins in her hair, it took all I had to not bend her over and fuck her senseless.

Alice had always loved dressing up, but fuck this had to be the sexiest I had ever seen her. Different than her usual pixie costumes, she was breathtaking. Along with being sexy, there was a hint of innocence to her, if the smile on her tiny lips were any indication.

Before any of us could say anything, there was a knock on the door frame. "Evening darlings." Turning, we found an older woman standing in the doorway, her dark eyes taking us in carefully. "Trick or treat?"

Alice pursed her lips. "Treat, of course."

The woman shook her head. "I think you'd enjoy my trick much better."

"Alice, give her some candy." I muttered quickly to her. Nodding, she grabbed some chocolate and handed it to the lady. She opened her hand and the moment Alice placed in her hand, the woman gripped Alice's hand tightly. Gasping, Alice nearly fell over when the lady touched her.

"Alice, what the fuck?" I placed my hand on top of theirs and I felt like I'd faint from the pain. It was like a thousand waves of shock running though my body. Not only that, but it fucking hurt like hell! Odd, being as no human could ever cause us physical pain.

My sudden outburst had Jasper and Edward running into the room. Jasper, as always, went into full on protector mode and tore his wife away from the woman.

"What is going on here?" Edward, always the calm one, tried to keep the peace.

"My work here is done," the woman laughed "'til midnight my dears." She winked and waved and Alice and I. Turning, she walked down the path rather quickly.

"Alice, darlin' are you alright?" Jasper's hands were on Alice's face, trying to get a read on her. I felt a surge of jealously flow through my body as I watched him touch her. Fuck, what I wouldn't give to be him right now. I always thought that Jasper didn't appreciate what he had with Alice. She was so damn perfect and fun while he was so…moody.

"I'm fine Jasper." She kissed his hands. "Come one Emmett, it's time to take Nessie out."

I nodded, the shocks still causing odd sensations in my body. I grabbed my keys while Alice went to get Nessie.

"Are you sure you don't want come Jasper?" Alice pouted, batting her eyelashes at her husband.

"I should really stay at home. I don't want to harm anyone." Oh, there he went again. Always playing the tortured vampire role. I swear to God, I doubt Jasper would take a bite out of some kid while out with his wife. See, he didn't know what he had with Alice. Especially dressed like that. Oh, god the things I would do to her in that sexy little costume.

"Take care of her." Edward watched us warily as we left the house. Once both girls were secure, I drove to where most of the Halloween festivities took place. The streets were filled with tiny children running around everywhere. Nessie was thrilled at the sight, practically dragging us out of the car. She was dressed as one of those Disney Princesses. Belle? Yea, I think that was the one. She looked adorable as she began going from house to house, gathering all kinds of good eats. We waited for her at each house. I noticed that a lot of the men were staring at Alice and I didn't like that one bit. After the fifth guy to do that, I decided to do something about it. I wrapped my arm around her as we walked, telling any man who looked at her that she belonged to me and only me.

Fuck, if only that were true. I'd show that lovely little creature what she did to me every night. As much as I hated to admit it, I had always had a little thing for Alice ever since she first came to live with us. She reminded me a lot of myself. She was always so happy and bubbly that I just wanted to hold her in my lap all day. If anything, Rosalie and Jasper belonged together, being as they were always so temperamental. Alice would never leave Jasper and I'd never leave Rose. I loved my wife, yes but there was something about Alice that stirred these emotions inside of me. Tonight, they were almost multiplied to a higher degree and I didn't know why. Maybe it was the Halloween spirit, maybe it was that sexy little costume she was wearing.

After an hour or so of getting candy, Nessie was still going full force, her bag nearly full.

"This is fun isn't it?" Alice looked up at me, my arm still around her. "I miss doing this."

"Halloween is the best." I agreed with her. With her, it really was.

"Emmy, auntie Alice!" Nessie ran up to us, jumping up into my arms. "Taste this!" I opened my mouth to protest, but instead got something shoved in my mouth. Ready to spit it out, something extremely odd happened when I tasted the chocolate.

Fucking hell, I knew what it was by its' taste! Human food tasted like shit to us, but this tasted fucking delicious! Closing my mouth, I savored the taste of it. It was something I hadn't had in almost a century. Biting down, it was heaven. Swallowing, it tasted so sweet.

"Emmett?" Alice was watching me with worried eyes. "What is it?"

"Try it Alice." I grabbed another piece of candy from Nessie's bag. "Open your mouth." Eyeing me strangely, she parted her lips slightly and I slipped it inside. Her fingers caught my finger as she closed them and the velvety feel of her tongue worked its' way straight down. I stifled back my groan, being as I was holding my niece. She had the same reaction as I did.

Confusion followed by absolute enjoyment.

"What? How?" She shook her head after she swallowed.

"I don't fucking know, but this is amazing!"

"Amazing!" Nessie repeated and I completely forgot she was with me. "Oops. Hey sweetie, want to get us some more candy?"

"Kay!" She clapped her hands and was off when I set her down.

"What the hell is going on Emmett?" She took another piece of candy from the bag. Slowly unwrapping it, she ate it slowly. If she was trying to put on some kind of show for me, it was working. I watched as her lips and tongue tentatively tasted the sticky goodness.

"Alice," I groaned, stepping in closer "please don't do that."

Peering up at me through her lashes, she giggled. "You like that?"

"Fuck yes." Moving my hand I traced her bottom lip with my finger, getting a piece of candy that was on the corner of her lips. Bringing it up to mine, I licked it off. "So sweet."

After that, we waited for Nessie to bring us more candy. We ate it quickly, like we were fucking ten years old. Nessie didn't see anything wrong; she was having the time of her life. She shared her candy with us, laughing at me and Alice's reaction to each new one we tried.

While I loved the chocolate, Alice loved the hard candy. More than the candy, I loved watching Alice's face light up each time she ate a piece. If she was hyper before, she was fucking bouncing off the walls now. The question as to _why _this was happening seemed to be fading to the background as quickly as we were eating this shit.

That is, until Nessie visited the last house of the evening. After gathering her candy, she came running up to us.

"Did you guys see that lady? She was dressed like a witch!"

"A witch Nessie!" Alice kneeled down in front of our niece, causing me to cast a glance backwards where her cute ass was showing just a bit. Smirking, she knew what I was doing but didn't say anything. "How cool!" The two girls giggled, Alice digging around for more candy.

"A jolly rancher!" She beamed, unwrapping it quickly and sticking it in her mouth. "Ooh, it's grape!" She looked so cute like that I couldn't resist the urge. I wanted to taste her lips, taste the candy. Stepping closer to her I touched her cheek, fully prepared to lay one on her when I stopped. Instead of her normal cold temperature and granite skin, Alice was warm and soft.

What the _fuck _was going on here!

"Alice, I…" oh! Wait a God Damn minute! "That lady from earlier!" I hissed, looking down at Alice who had a confused look on her face.

"Huh?" She tilted her head, sugar the only thing she was running on.

"We're fucking human Alice." I shook her. "Holy shit!" I wanted to jump and down for joy.

"We're what? Emmett, I think you've eaten too…oh!" She looked at her hands and patted my cheek. "You're so warm! And we're hungry for food!"

I looked at her, as if to say 'no shit.'

"Humans!" Nessie cheered, popping a piece of candy in her mouth.

"The lady, she touched our hands. She said something about midnight…" Alice mused, rambling.

"Midnight? Like what, fucking Cinderella?" Alice and Nessie laughed.

"Hmm, well if we have until midnight I say we…" She came closer, her hands on my face. "have some fun."

"We've been bewitched." She added a moment later, taking in my expression.

"I'm tired." Nessie yawned. Alice nodded, a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Well, let's get her home shall we?" I agreed quickly and the three of us ran to the car like a bunch of kids. Starting the car, the radio was in full Halloween mode.

"Oh, I love this song!" Alice turned of the volume, sucking on a lollipop while belting out _Thriller. _Nessie laughed, trying to sing along too. As we drove Alice shifted in her seat, crossing her legs and looking over at me, a playful little smile on her face. I knew right then that this night couldn't end without tasting every inch of that woman. I didn't care if it was wrong. If I only had this one night, I was going to make the most of it.

By the time we got back to the house, I was completely aroused over every little thing Alice had been doing in the car. Who knew that her eating candy and singing could be such a turn on? Bella and Edward were waiting for us on the front porch. I quickly shut off all thoughts of Alice and I's secret. Last thing I needed was Edward sticking his opinion in about things. Nessie immediately ran to them and started telling them about her night. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper were still out hunting and I was relieved.

"Come on Alice, let's go hunting." I tugged her arm and we started running. We went to a different area then where our family was. Being as we didn't have our vampire speed tonight, we had to settle for someplace close, but far enough from the house.

We actually stumbled upon a house that was dark and empty. It was the perfect setting, something out of those horror films I loved watching. It was still easy to break inside the house, the two of us making our way though the dark hallways until we reached a bedroom.

"Em, are you sure?" Alice seemed hesitant as she stared at me.

"I've been sure since the first day I saw you." Not wanting to wait any longer, I scooped up her tiny, warm frame in my arms and led her towards the bed. Dropping her, she giggled when she bounced a bit. Hovering over her, I crashed my lips to her right away. This had been something I had been wanting to do such a long time. Her lips were better than any of my fantasies had ever been. Especially now since we were apparently under some kind of spell. They were soft and warm. Swiping my tongue across her bottom one, she let me in eagerly. I tasted her, groaning when I found her to be so damn sweet. A result of all that candy no doubt. Winding her hands around my neck, she pulled me down closer to her as the kisses turned more fervent and passionate. I left her mouth, trailing my lips over her jaw line and down her neck. She squealed in delight, writhing under me when I nipped at the flesh over her collarbone.

"Emmett," she called me breathlessly "Emmett, please." Lifting my face to meet her eyes again, she nodded quickly, telling me she really wanted this as much as I did. Pressing one more kiss to her lips, I worked my way down her body. Leaning back on my heels, I tossed my shirt as she began doing the same. Carefully removing her costume, she threw it softly to the ground. I had to laugh. Alice was such a girl. With her clad in her lingerie, socks and heels, the strain against my jeans was borderline painful. Slowly slipping off her shoes I ran my hands up her toned legs, pulling down her knee highs. Once off, I kissed my way back up her legs. Quickly reaching for me, her tiny hands landed on my jeans, unclasped them and helped me work my way out of both those and my boxers. Stroking me gently, I melted at her touch.

"Come on Alice," I grabbed her hand "play fair."

She laughed. "That's no fun." Licking her lips, she slid down the straps of her bra before removing it completely. Fuck this woman was killing me. I immediately pushed her back on the bed, my hands trailing down her chest before giving her breasts the attention they deserved. Eventually moving lower, I hooked my fingers in the sides of her underwear before sliding them down slowly. The cool air hitting her, she jumped slightly. Soon enough though, she was moaning at me kissing her inner thighs before making it to where she wanted attention most. As much as I wanted to do this slowly, I knew that our time was running out. Quickly, my tongue snaked its' way inside of her. She arched her back off the bed, pressing herself further into my mouth.

"Please Emmett!" She moved her hips, wanting more of me. I could feel her thighs shaking a bit and I knew that she was close.

"Not yet baby" I moved quickly, positioning myself at her entrance. Without further questioning, I thrust into her quickly, filling her completely.

"Oh, Fuck." I growled, my hand coming to rest near her head while the other grabbed her leg and wrapped it around my waist. "Alice, fuck…you feel fucking amazing."

She nodded, her breathing coming out in short bursts. "Fuck me Emmett." She circled her hips a bit, creating amazing friction between us. Not able to wait any longer, I pulled all the way out before slamming back in. She arched again, trying to get as close to me as possible.

I didn't understand. How could this little pixie effect me this way? She was so warm, so tight that I knew I wouldn't last long. I didn't even remember what it was like to have sex like this, as a human. I wanted to make love to her all night long, but I knew that wasn't a possibility. Wanting to make this as memorable for the both of us, I began moving quicker, my grip tightening around her leg.

"Shit!" She threw her head back and I attacked her throat. I sucked and bit what I could as I thrusted in and out. When she moved back up, her hands found their way on my back and when I started hitting her in that spot that drove all women wild, she dug her fingernails into my skin. It was the hottest fucking thing, especially being as I was momentarily human and she would probably make me bleed.

Wanting our release to be sweet and painful I grabbed her other leg and bent them at the knees so that he feet for flat on the bed. Getting in closer to her, I continued my assault. I was now hitting her at a particular angle that felt so damn good.

"Oh, please don't stop…" she was practically panting by this point. Feeling this coil tightening in the pit of my stomach, I leaned down over her and kissed her deeply, the two of us moaning at the contact. I knew she felt it too.

"Alice, shit baby come with me…." I barely got out before I felt her clenching around me. It was that and her loud cries that sent me over the edge. Her muscles inside of her moved erratically as she was sent over the brink. Screaming out in pure pleasure, I followed right away. Groaning deeply, I buried my face in her neck as I came hard and deep inside of her.

Shaking, I lifted my head and found her staring right back at me. She had a few beads of sweat on her forehead and I leaned up and licked them off of her. Fuck, everything about her was so damn sweet.

Pulling out I rolled onto my back and brought her with me. I held her tightly, knowing that it was getting close to midnight.

"That was…fuck, I have no words." We laughed, her happiness resonating brightly.

"It was. But Emmett," She looked up "No one can _ever _know about tonight."

I smirked. "After tonight Alice, I'm going to be dead again."

She seemed confused. "We both just one night of being human Alice. Who gets that second chance? I'll never forget this night, but after tonight this night will never have existed. Because we aren't human anymore and no one will ever believe us if we said so. It'll be our secret. Alice and Emmett as humans were lovers for one night."

"We're still the same Emmett." Alice shook her head.

"Maybe, but I don't plan on being human again any time soon. Just think about it as another past memory from our human lives….wait!" I sat up further and looked at her. "Did you know any of this was going to happen."

She looked at me, smiling sheepishly. "I saw the sex, just not everything else. That's why I got this costume. I heard you saying once that Alice was a hot chick in the movie. And well, being with you...it's um, something I've been thinking a lot about over the years. I wanted to try my luck this year."

"You evil pixie." I grabbed her and tickled her sides. She laughed loudly before that laughter turned into soft moans as I kissed her again. We decided to wait until midnight, that way it'd just be us when we turned back.

Holding her tightly, it didn't take long. Warm, soft skin turned rock hard and cold in a matter of seconds. The desire to eat food went away as well. And then, just like that, it was all over.

Sighing, the two of us dressed quickly, leaving the empty house behind us.

"You know," she grabbed my hand as we began walking back "I don't think I'd want to have experienced that with anyone other than you."

"Really?" That was a bit surprising.

"Yea, I mean…Halloween is your favorite holiday. So who better to share all that candy with than with a fellow kid at heart?"

"Oh well," I twirled her around in a circle "I think we shared far more than just some candy. Though." I licked my lips, still tasting her "I have to say that both you and the candy tasted rather sweet."

"It was one hell of a night wasn't it?"

"Mhm, I do believe that I was completely bewitched by you Alice."

Giggling, she allowed me to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Bewitched, fucked…however you want to look at it. Come on, I'll race you back to the house!" Taking off, I watched as her little skirt bounced up and down and the way her heels sounded on the pavement.

She was right.

I had just been fucking bewitched.

It's official. I think Halloween just became my favorite holiday. Ever.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Who doesn't like some meaningless sexiness from time to time??**

**Feel free to offer suggestions of other one shots you'd like to see. **

**Your reviews would be delicious like Halloween candy!  
**


End file.
